The Hunger Flames
by A Dragon's Spirit
Summary: On hiatus
1. Galina :: The Reaping

**One Hairy Hydra's Chapter**

_This is my first fanfic, so please be kind!_

Galina Reaping

I wake up and gasp. Reaping day. I struggle to get out of bed and plop onto the ground like jello. "GALINA! Reaping day," my mother screams.

I brush the knots out of my curly red hair and put on a solemn, gray dress that quite frankly looks more like a wearable cylinder. I walk out of my claustrophobic bedroom and into the kitchen.

My sad excuse for a mother then approaches me. "What did I tell you about responding when I call you?!" I brace myself. I can already feel another torturous lecture on its way, with some abuse along the way. She smacks me on the cheek. "You dumb little brat! You can't even respond to me now? Not even when I'm face to face with you, you disgusting little mishap?!" I have had it. I spit directly in her face. She stops running her mouth and wipes her face with her hand. Her pursed lips and arched eyebrows are unbelievably intimidating.

I stand up and stare her face to face. "Screaming at me standing up while I'm seated is not face to face. But this isn't face to face anymore. Now, it's the long awaited fist to face." I throw my fist into her jaw and she clasps it with her cold, wicked fingers.

She gasps. I smirk, and then grab a bottle of alcohol from the dusty countertop. "I think that on my way to the reaping, I'll get a little drunk and show you how well you've raised me." I walk out of the house and slam the door, which creaks and vibrates due to how poor we all are here in District 8. I walk down the rocky path to the town square.

Some of the girls my age are crying. Some are sinisterly grinning. I sigh as I get in line behind a girl I've seen around town. I'm not certain of her name. I stare at her long, brown ponytail and try to remember her name; when suddenly, she walks away. It's then that I realize I spaced out and forgot to follow the line. It's my turn to get pricked now. I lay my finger on the table and the woman looks me in the eye sharply. "You better pray that you aren't reaped, kiddo, because you don't look like you'd stand a chance against these other girls."

I feel my eyes widen. I glare back at her, but avoid an argument and walk away after she pricks my finger. I follow the rest of the girls to the crowd and a fat woman with green hair steps up to the stage. She has purple skin and yellow teeth. Not a good combo. "I won't waste my time with films and lectures." Everyone has a look of confusion on their faces. Suddenly I feel the urge to look behind me. I take a peek and see my mother working her way through the crowd of girls toward me. I raise my hand before the escort reads the name on the slip of paper she just selected. "I VOLUNTEER!"


	2. Jason :: The Reaping

**A Dragon's Spirit's Chapter**

_This is my first time back to FanFiction in a while, so please be kind!_

Jason – The Reaping

The grass crunched under my feet as I sat down on the slope of the hill. _Today's the reaping._ I thought. _I wonder if my name will be pulled today._

I stared out at the mountains in the distance. It would have been a pretty sight, except many ugly towers and power plants covered the blackened landscape in every direction. I grimaced. It was usual to see those long plumes of smoke go up into the sky. It was part of life in District 5.

Our district was fairly rich, but that didn't do anything to our happiness. Most of the people in our district led grim, depressing lives and usually met a fiery end in one of the factories. It was a miracle for any one of us to live past the age of forty.

In the district, this small hill was the only place where I liked being. Everywhere else was… wrong. Almost like a violation against nature. Here… it felt almost natural.

Less artificial might be a better word. Since our district supplied power for the capital, everything was extremely industrial. I was sitting on one of the only parts of nature left in the entire district.

I thought about my parents. Both killed in an accident when I was three, I had been passed around from family to family in the district. None of them had ever kept me around for more than a year.

Even though I was too young to remember my parents, I still miss them every day. Life would have been much different for me if not for their sudden deaths.

In the distance, a bell began to sound, signaling it was time for the reaping.

I took a deep breath inwards. _It's ok. You won't be called. Today isn't your day. Your name will not be called._

I stood up and began walking at a brisk pace down the hill, before I lost my nerve. I passed the poorer part of our district fast, because they were known to attack strangers for money and possessions.

I walked back onto the main street of our district. Passing the people on the right and left of me, I stepped into the crowded courtyard.

A long line of people stretched out before me. I waited patiently until it was my turn. "Next!" The lady at the counter said. She quickly gave me the shot. It hurt, but hey, after four years of getting it, I was used to it.

I found my place in the ranks of boys on the left side of the stage. After a few more minutes while the last people filed in, the lady in the weird dress-up began speaking.

I tuned her out, and watched as she played the regular video and such. Her speech after seemed to go on forever until finally she said-

"Well then. Ladies first."

I could feel the dull pounding of my heart.

She lowered her hand into the cup and pulled out a scrap of paper and walked briskly back to the podium. She opened the paper.

"Amber Hale!"

My heart sank. _No. Not her. _I knew her- she was my age (sixteen) and she was the daughter of my parents' friends, well, at least when my parents were alive. And I had a crush on her.

I watched as she was pulled out of the crowd and hauled onto the stage, helpless.

"Now- for the boys."

Now fear for her morphed into fear for both of us. She reached into the glass and pulled out a scrap of paper.

"Jason Murray!"

An ice-cold fist of fear formed in my stomach.

Amber's eyes widened as she heard my name, and she looked at me through the crowd.

_This can't be happening. This can't be happening. _I thought as I was dragged out of the crowd by Panem officers and hauled up on the stage.

"Meet your new District 5 tributes!" The ridiculous reaper lady announced, obviously expecting applause.

Only a few, dim, weary claps covered the silence. The ridiculous lady scowled. "Tributes, shake hands."

Amber and I slowly looked at each other. I saw my fear and worry for the other reflected in her eyes.

Then we shook hands.


	3. Galina :: The Train Ride

**One Hairy Hydra's Chapter**

_Thank you for the kind reviews! I hope you continue to give you constructive criticism and support; I appreciate it, since it makes me a better author._

Galina Train Ride:

I sit, slumped on the seat of the train. What was I thinking back there? Seriously? I couldn't have just run from my vicious mother? My district partner, Xenophilius, sits beside me.

I look at him. "You regret volunteering, don't you," he taunts.

I give him my most intimidating evil eye. "You volunteered yourself, did you not?"

He snickers at my response. "Why, did you forget whether I volunteered to die or was chosen?" I shake my head and look away.

He scoots closer. "You know, it'd be best if you teamed up with a real fighter. A strong male."

I slowly turn around and smirk. "It seems my body language of looking away would have informed you I was done talking. Will you accept my apology as I motivate you more indiscreetly to MOVE YOUR FAT BUTT TO THE OTHER COUCH?!"

He gives me a shocked face. To my surprise, he goes right back to his bragging. "It'd be best to make allies with me. We both know you don't stand a chance. I'm offering you my help out of the goodness of my heart."

I stand up. "Whether that's goodness or absolute discrimination towards women is a no brainer. I will end the conversation myself by moving to a different couch, where I can sulk and self deprecate ALONE."

I walk over to the other couch, and when I sit down, Xenophilius is staring at me. "Am I not deprecating you. I'm simply offering my help to a friend."

I jump out of my chair. "Listen, you cocky little creep. We are not friends. In fact, don't be surprised if you're the first person I kill."

He gasps. "You're quite an angry girl. Never seen that from a redhead."

I grit my teeth. "Are you just acting like a jerk to seem more capable if winning, or is that just how you are?"

He smiles and stands up. "Well, I'll be darned. No point trying with you. Now, if you'll excuse me, you can keep deprecating while I start defecating." He walks off to the bathroom and slams the door.

I sigh. This is going to be a long, long train ride.


	4. Jason :: The Train Ride

**A Dragon's Spirit's Chapter**

_Sorry for the wait. Hopefully this lives up to your expectations. Slightly longer than my last chapter._

Jason- Train Ride

The train moved away from the station at a steady speed, the buildings of District five already in the distance. But even after signs of home had long since disappeared, I still stood there, at the window, staring out at the long plains of empty grass.

I was aware of Amber standing at the window next to mine, but I wasn't really paying attention to anything at the moment. The train shuddered and clanked under my feet. _ I might never see home again._

Suddenly I was yanked back from the window, and I fell on the floor. I scrambled to my feet and turned around.

I recognized Erik, our coach to prepare for the games. I'd seen him around the district before. We had several victors, but they were all dead now. Except for Erik.

"What'd you do that for?" I asked, rubbing the arm I'd landed on.

He didn't even look at me. "You have to pay attention to survive in the games. And that includes you, Amber." He raised his voice.

Amber heard her name called and she began to turn around, but it was too late. She was pushed to the floor as well.

He then looked at me for the first time and pointed at each of us in turn with a finger. "Dead. And dead."

He chuckled as Amber got to her feet. "Daydreaming, getting lost in your thoughts, and not paying attention are three surefire ways to get killed in the Games. Why, neither of you would last a minute in there. We have a lot of work to do."

Amber glared at him. "Why'd you do that?"

He laughed even harder now. "I guess you were really out of it when I explained this to your friend moments ago. Ask him later if you really want to know."

He sat down on the couch. "Sit down, and we'll get started."

Both of us reluctantly sat down on the couch across from Erik.

Erik looked back and forth between the two of us. "First thing's first. Sponsors. In the arena, you don't have to be good with a sword, bow, hammer, or any of that shit. All you really need to know how to do is to run and survive. If you can run fast enough, other tributes will take care of all your opponents for you spare one. Then you can beat that last tribute with trickery."

"But there is something that helps the second thing you need to do. Like I said before, you need sponsors. You need to make people, more specifically, the citizens of the Capitol, like you. If they like you, they won't want to see you die so fast, won't they?"

"Make them like you, and they might just spend their money and send you a gift. Like if you are bleeding and stranded, they might just send you medicine. So that's your first task. Any questions?"

Amber and I both shook our heads no. I mean, I think I sort of got the idea about the sponsors. I just wondered if I could actually keep the information in my head.  
"You also need to know who your biggest threats are. Forge alliances with them, or make alliances against them. Either way removes the threat. But whatever you do, get trustworthy, at least for the moment, members for your alliance. But whatever you do, don't go rogue. That's the worst thing you could do. You'll find yourselves surrounded one day, facing a alliance of six by yourself and you have no where to run. What do you think will happen then, huh?"

He silently drew his finger across his throat, his face devoid of any emotion.

"I've seen it happen before. I was in the Games. I survived 'cause I used my brains, not my brawn. Listen," he said, "You two look like good enough people. But a good person doesn't make it in the games. The smart ones do." He stood up. "Think about that."

As suddenly as he entered, he left the compartment. Amber and I glanced at each other.

"What do you think he meant by that last thing? Good people not making it?"

Amber asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he meant you can't show any mercy to your enemies."

I paused. "Well, he did say to make alliances." I smiled. "So let's start now. Alliance?" I asked, holding out my hand to Amber.

She smiled. "Alliance." And we shook on it.


	5. Galina :: Train Arrival

Galina Train Arrival

I watch as the train slows down and finally stops. The view is beautiful. Waterfalls, fountains, skyscrapers, and so many lovely sculptures.

I feel someone's presence and turn around to see Xenophilius. Oh geez. I look back towards the window.

He suddenly starts running his mouth again. "I was thinking about you in the bathroom. We'd do great in an alliance."

I slowly turn around. "Why would you say that?! What part of fecal matter reminds you of me?!"

He grins. "The fact that it's SO relaxing."

I slap him. "I swear to President Snow, if you say anything like that again, I will kill you before we even get to training."

He changes the subject. "Why didn't our mentor appear?"

As if on cue, our escort comes in. "Tributes, your mentor had a little... accident. So we have assigned you a new one. Say hello to... Evelyn Dinstra!" A woman walks in slowly and elegantly. She looks like a 40-year-old version of me. Curly red hair, pale skin, thin body.

"Welcome tributes. I will be your mentor this year. Due to an... incident with Mr. Hansen, your would-be mentor, I will be replacing him. Please follow me and Subcutania to your apartment."

I assume that means our dysfunctional and annoying escort is named Subcutania. What an awful name! Xenophilius tries to grasp my hand. The moment he touches it, I swing my fist and jam it into his jaw.

Subcutania gasps. "GALINA!" Evelyn intervenes. She rests her porcelain pink hand on my shoulder. "I'll take her separately to avoid any more difficulties."

Subcutania babies Xenophilius and pats him on the head like a little kid. As we walk away from them, I sneak a peek at Evelyn. She catches me and grins.

"I don't blame you for punching the teeth out of his mouth. I saw him reach for your hand."

I smile back at her. "He's been a jerk to me this whole trip so far." We enter a luxurious building and get into an elevator. Evelyn pokes a button labeled "8" with her red fingernails.

"As much as I support what you did, I would start my mentoring by advising you to be more discreet. If you appear weak at first, you may deceive other tributes." I nod. We reach the 8th floor and get out of the elevator. The room is so beautiful. I wouldn't dream of living in a place like this. Evelyn rests her hand on my shoulder once more. I hear her sigh.

"Oh the moment when a girl from a poor district is introduced to the home of luxury and riches." Then she lightly scrapes her nails against my thin dress. "It's disgusting." She turns around and walks into the elevator. I turn around and look at her. She grins a slightly more sinister smile than the one she gave me earlier as the doors close. Perhaps it's true.

Perhaps everyone here is dysfunctional.


	6. Jason :: Train Arrival

**A Dragon's Spirit's Chapter**

_Ok, I promise you, this will be much longer._

Jason - Train Arrival

The door to the compartment slid open. As Erik emerged, I yawned. It'd been a long few hours on this stupid train. It was finally time for something to _happen. _

Erik didn't even bother to look at Amber and I and simply took a swig of his drink, whatever it was. I really didn't want to know.

He glanced out the window. "The capitol will be in sight in a few moments. Like all the reaped before you, you'll probably be blown away, so go ooh and ahh and stuff."

As I hesitated, he laughed. "Don't worry. I won't knock you over again. Go take a look."

I looked out the window, for a moment all I could see was trees. After a few minutes of standing there, I felt my patience beginning to break. But then the trees parted and…

I was blown away. The arching spires, the golden towers, the lake… it was all too much for me. I had grown up poor. My district was rich, yes, but not in physical form. This was… a status symbol. The thought of it made me angry. All this money could go to people who actually needed it. But instead it all got wasted in golden buildings.

I turned around and stalked back to my seat on the couch. "I don't like it."

If Erik was surprised, he didn't show it. "Well, stay up at the window anyway and wave to the crowd. Remember what I said about sponsors?"

I grumbled and walked back to the window. If looking out the window didn't have a purpose, I'd be long gone.

As the train got closer to the station, I put on my best fake smile, and began to wave as I saw people on the sidewalk outside. They laughed and pointed at me in the glass, but I had hardly the time to process their reactions before they were whisked away.

A new face appeared in the glass. She looked different the rest. Long blonde hair, dark brown eyes eyes, tall… something in my memory was triggered by her. But I couldn't think of where I'd seen her before. Then she was gone, replaced by new faces and new people. But her face stayed in my mind. Who was that woman?

I continued waving and smiling until the train came to a full stop. Then, after a minute, a really, and I mean, really ugly dude or girl, I couldn't tell, walked in.

He/She/It had a huge, pink, purple, and red afro, and their skin was pale, chalky white. Their face was covered in huge amounts of makeup. They also wore huge glasses decorated with roses and contained every color in the rainbow. And as if in contrast, they also wore a skimpy goth outfit. Utterly and truly disgusting. People looked much better, in my opinion, when they didn't dress up and were more… Natural.

"Hi!" She said, for I assumed it was a she because of her voice, "My name Aila, and I will be your _guide_ for today." She blinked and flicked her hand in a girlish manner towards Erik and I, obviously flirting. I flinched.

Her gaze hardened for a second, but it changed back to her cheery demeanor so fast I wondered if I imagined it.

"If you will follow me." She turned and walked out of the train compartment, her hips swaying ridiculously far from side to side. The rest of us reluctantly followed. Amber looked disgusted, and I couldn't help but feel the same. She _was _revolting.

We followed Aila down the stairs, off the train, and onto the sidewalk. Many people on the side were cheering, reaching for us, and chanting our names. All of them were dressed in similarly ridiculous outfits- even the toddlers, I noted as I spotted one dressed in a bright rainbow-colored dress with a golden plastic sword strapped on the side.

Capitol guards pushed the crowd away for us. We made it safely to the elevator. It was wide and spacious, and could have easily fit ten more people.

A watery voice came over the elevator speakers. "Your destination?"

Aila smiled, and said in a clear tone, "Level five."

The doors had hardly closed when they opened again. "Level five," the voice said.

I gasped, blown away for the second time in less than ten minutes.

The room was luxurious, filled with lamps and fancy… everything. Everything was top notch. The same feeling of disgust came to me again, but I hid it from Aila.

"Welcome to the _room,_" she said, sweeping her hand around the space. I did my best to look happy. "Follow me everyone."

She opened the door to one of the side rooms. "Here's Jason's room." It looked very nice and everything, but it had the same feeling as the main section of the place.

I stepped inside, and immediately collapsed on the bed. "I'll finish the tour later. You guys go." Aila smiled falsely and led Erik and Amber away after saying, "Dinner in a hour."

As soon as they were gone, I closed the door. I began to explore.

I figured out the window could change to what I wanted it to, but it all seemed so artificial I just left it alone. I also discovered to TV, which probably had every station in the universe.

The hour whizzed by and I emerged for dinner. Despite everything going on, I still was thinking about that woman by the station. I just couldn't place her, but I knew I'd seen her before.

We ate a very silent dinner, which basically was all of us eating whatever we wanted to, Aila making failed attempts to start a conversation, and Amber and I exchanging amused glances across the table and rolling our eyes. Erik didn't even show for dinner, but Aila had no problem with his absence.

Aila very quickly noticed the dynamic between the two of us but didn't really change the way she talked. But it reached its absolute worst when Aila turned to Amber, and whispered very loudly:

"Isn't Jason cute? He's so dark and handsome and silent- I wonder if he'll notice me?"

Amber seemed to be struggling restraining herself.

"Oh, and muscular Erik… maybe I could date both of them…"

She was cut off as Amber, surprisingly, slapped Aila across the face. "Shut it, you two-faced bitch."

I was shocked, but I immediately gave her a large smile. "That made my day." I said to her.

Aila was pissed. "To bed, both of you! You'll be lucky if the Capitol doesn't hear about this!"

Amber actually gave her the finger and disappeared into her room.

…

I sat up in bed for the longest time, pondering the events of the day. But for the life of me, I could not place that woman. I knew I'd seen her before… but where? I eventually began to fall asleep. Maybe with a fresh day I would remember.


	7. Galina :: Parade

Galina's Stylist Meeting and Parade

I am escorted into a dark room by Evelyn. She grins and then walks out.

I sigh. Maybe she isn't as admirable and perfect as I thought she was.

Suddenly someone pushes me down onto a mattress. I try to react but suddenly the lights flash on and a disgustingly colored woman is peering down at me. "Another pretty one. Let's change that, Insomnica."

The woman apparently named Insomnica caresses my face. "Let's change this Snow awful complexion, how about it Imbecillica? She looks like bleached bubblegum."

She runs her fingers through my hair and clutches the ends of a strand. "Maybe we'll cut the hair too."

I push her hand away. "Cut my hair, and I'll cut you."

A third person grabs me from behind and forcefully lays me down on the mattress I'm sitting on. He has spiked black hair and a red beard with at least a dozen piercings. Well on the bright side, he's more stylish than the other two, who both have lavender skin and gray hair with blue streaks. Perhaps they're sisters or something. The man talks. "She's a feisty one that's for sure. Maybe we'll make her look like Subcutania."

I sit up. "If you make me look like that sociopathic rag doll, I will make sure that your beard isn't the only thing that's red." Imbecillica pulls out a gun like contraption and aims at me. I feel electric rays go through my body. Suddenly everything goes dark.

I open my eyes and get up and look in the mirror on the wall. My skin is the same color. My hair is curled more neatly than ever. I'm wearing a beautiful and comfortable pink gown. Suddenly someone rests their hand on my shoulder. "Happy with it? We had to knock you out. It was the only way to get you to cooperate."

I looked up at him. "It's beautiful."

He smiles and takes my hand. "Let's get you into the horse carriage with your district partner."

I walk with him down a long staircase and we see a whole bunch of people. They're all dressed up, mostly in stupid outfits. Suddenly Xenophilius waves at me from a horse drawn carriage. I roll my eyes and walk toward him. He offers to help me up the steps into the carriage, but I ignore his held out hand. He is dressed in a gown like mine that isn't nearly as flattering on him.

Suddenly the carriage starts moving. A door opens at the end of the room we are in and the first carriage goes through. District 1. Then 2. So on. When we go through, we start waving as the others seem to be. District 7 in front of us is dressed horribly. Paper swans. That's how it looks. Xenophilius tries to hold my hand. I squirm my hand away and give him a harsh look. "The only reason I have for not punching you is that we have a whole country staring at us, some of which could save my life."

He sneers and continues waving to the crowd. Suddenly the carriages start forming a circle. President Snow peers at us from a ledge. Everything he says goes in one ear and out the other. All of what he's saying. Bullsh*t. I tune him out and try not to make eye contact with anyone. Our carriage starts moving. The speech is over.

The other carriages rally up and get into a line. In the process, the District 2 carriage bumps into ours. They both give us an evil glare as their carriage is slowly but surely moving past ours. The boy has a buzz cut and his muscles make him look more like a cloud than a human being. As for the girl, she is much more human looking. But still brawny. She has pale skin and black hair pulled back into a braid wrapped around her head. Her eyes are colder than the boy's. It's then I notice her thin, red lips change their shape into a smirk.

This girl is gonna be trouble. Their carriage zooms off at that point and goes right behind the District 1 carriage. I look at Xenophilius.

He noticed them too.


	8. Jason :: Parade

**A Dragon's Spirit's Chapter**

Jason – Parade

I walked down the stairs, followed by Amber. It was the following day from our arrival at the Capitol, and we were going for styling and the tribute parade.

"Now, both of you be good," Aila said nervously. "We wouldn't want any bad reports, now would we?" She asked, glaring daggers at Amber. She apparently wasn't going to let last night go.

Amber ignored her we reached the bottom of the stairs. Before us, there were two large doors, one reading FEMALE TRIBUTE, DISTRICT 5 and the other MALE TRIBUTE, DISTRICT 5.

Now that the moment was upon us, I felt a little apprehensive. I had heard gruesome stories about the stylists back at home, but there was certainly no going back now. Might as well face it bravely. Without a backward glance, I opened the door, and stepped inside.

It was fairly dark. There was a stretcher to the left, and a dim light hung from the ceiling. I took a step forward, letting the door slam shut behind me.

An older man and a young woman were sitting in two chairs close to the stretcher. As I sat down, the man smiled at me. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm ok."

The woman snapped her fingers. In response, the man looked at me briefly. He said back to the woman in a brisk voice: "Tall. Average muscle size. Blue, black, and gray suit him. Maybe dark green."

The woman nodded and tapped something on a tablet. She held it out to me. Displayed on the screen were some of the ugliest outfits I had ever seen in my life. "Which one do you want?" She asked.

I looked her in the eyes. "Are you kidding me? These outfits are terrible, no offense."

She scrunched her nose. "Well then. Hold this and it will give you more options." She thrust a metal rod into my hands. For the first time, I noticed she was wearing gloves.

BZZT. As the rod touched my skin, I felt electrical shocks run up and down my body. As my vision slipped into darkness, I heard a voice say: "Outfit 7A," and then the sound of someone moving.

…

_Several Hours Later_

I was utterly disgusted with myself. I was dressed in a black outfit that fit me very tightly, lined with bright gold and silver. My hair had been spiked and been dyed blue. My skin had also been doused in make up.

I could imagine how horrendous I looked, but, when I had woken, they had already finished styling me. The woman had smiled at me, saying I looked wonderful, and the man had patted me on the back.

Now I stood on the carriage, next to Amber. She was also in a very disgusting-looking outfit. In some ways, I think her outfit was worse than mine, because in addition to the repulsiveness, her outfit revealed way too much. But then again, they had dressed all the girls very skimpily and most of the guys with their arms exposed.

Ick. I was sick of this Capitol stuff.

The carriages began to move forward, revealing a large area filled people. They cheered wildly as they saw us, all dressed up and ready to die.

I waved and smiled, remembering Erik's words about sponsors. Then the carriages came to a stop as we pulled in front of President Snow.

I had heard stories about the man. None of them boded well. I remembered the tale of the failed rebellion seven years ago, with the 'girl on fire' and District Thirteen. And also how Snow had mercilessly slaughtered them all, including the destruction of District Twelve.

Snow waited until the crowd was quiet until speaking. But as soon as he started speaking, I tuned him out. It didn't matter what he had to say, we were all going to die anyways. I saw Amber doing the same, and others, including the girl from District Eight.

Eventually his speech came to a close and the carriages began to move again.

Across the way, I spotted the boy from District Four glaring at me. I glared back.

I had no clue why this kid hated me, but I sure wasn't going to let him get away with it.

We continued glaring at each other until we got off the carriages, several minutes later. Even after I got back to my room, his image haunted me. What was that guy's problem? I didn't know, but I had a feeling I had just made my first enemy.


	9. Galina :: Training

Galina Training

I walk down to the training room. Xenophilius seems to have taken more of a kinder approach toward me since the incident with District 2 at the parade. I don't care though. He will never get my respect.

We walk in and realize we are late. The training instructor is standing on an elevated circle a few inches off the ground. She taps her watch as we run in and join the other tributes.

Everybody is looking at us. The trainer starts speaking. "My name is Leona. Today we will be going over some basic survival skills..."

I have no clue why, but as hard as I try to pay attention, I keep spacing out and staring at other tributes.

I try to avoid the tributes from 2. I do not want trouble. All I want is to slit these peoples' throats and get out with my life. Is that really a problem? Except maybe I won't kill the boy from 5 he is extremely attractive and seems nice. And then the girl from 9 seems sweet too.

Leona shouts, "GO!" Everyone starts running to different stations. I decide to run over to The Gauntlet. There's already a long line. I can recognize who's who as I have a photographic memory and I remember them all from the parade. Both from 1 and 2, boy from 3, girl from 4, neither from 5, girls from 6 and 7, and boy from 10. Everyone else is spread out around the course. The first to go up is the girl from 6. Two trainers with soft bats stand on either side of the rising and falling platforms. The girl seems confused as to how it's done. She hops up on the first platform. The trainer waits until she gets to the third platform to swing. She falls immediately as the trainer swings. The girl from 1 sarcastically spits, "Nice job, Tamarin!" Tamarin purses her lips, obviously humiliated, and continues to the back of the line, where I am.

I smile at her kindly and then turn back around. But then I wonder if she took it as a smirk. I decide to eliminate the possibility of that. I turn back around to her and introduce myself. "I'm Galina. You're from 6, right?She flips her bangs on her pixie cut to the side and frowns. "I'm aware of that. Look, no offense, but I'm trying to avoid contact with people. I don't want to initiate an alliance with someone who could eventually stab me in the back. So please don't talk to me."

I nod. "Well, I'm sorry for intruding on your unpreventable journey to a fatal, slow, painful, blow to the head. Will you accept my apology as you watch me do 100 times better than you navigating my way through The Gauntlet?" I intentionally smirk and then whirl around to see the boy from 10, in front of me, just finishing up on the course. They went really fast. I hop onto the first pedestal. The trainer grins and swings at me. I duck and the bat barely misses my head. As I jump to the next platform, the trainer decides to go at me again. He swings and misses, this time by a long shot. The second trainer then goes at me as I get to the last platform. He barely taps one of my feet, but I manage to maintain balance and I somersault off the last pedestal and stand up.

I look at the timer. 10.3 seconds. There's a star next to it. Great. That means I have the fastest time yet. That means people are going to try to kill me when the games start. Wonderful.

The Career tributes are staring at me. The girl from 2 is very short and has to peer to the side of her district partner's arm. I try to avoid eye contact and I head over to a different station. Well I just totally drew a target on my own back just to piss some rude 6 tribute off. Great. But on the bright side, I've seen the true downfall of arrogance.


End file.
